lodans_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rains of Vamir
It was a nice time. Most wars had ceased, either peace or a relationship of defeat and success being the end. The world was still slowly dying, but now people were starting to pay attention, more people willing to avoid bringing about the doom of all civilization. It seemed like a sigh of relief swept over what was left of the world. That was until the advanced races were challenged by something that they didn’t know how to control. The Murlocs had moved passed the tribal stage and were entering a full, dominating, and deadly civil age. A Murloc prophet had come about, a leader who united all tribes in order to take a spot in the ranks of the civil races. More than that, Vamir, Son of Mmmrrrggglll, united the Bluegill tribe with all others in order to rise above the ranks and be the dominating race above all. They started with attacking Ironforge and taking it as their capital, completely flooding the halls and ganging up on whoever didn’t drown. Next, civilians started disappearing. Every race, save the night elves, had a consistent number of households left in shock and agony as a loved one was never to be seen again. Little did they know what the Murlocs were even doing with the humanoids until the time came that their “experiments” made their debut. Mutant creatures with the faces of the loved wrecked havoc among the Eastern Kingdoms. Vamir, in his quest to spread his leadership to the continent of Kalimdor, came across an archive of lost treasures. There was where he learned about the very item that would lead to the Murlocs domination; Gorshalach, the Dark Render. It was the very weapon wielded by a titan, but in present times had been divided and hidden in the shape of two swords. Sending two elite groups of Murlocs to search for the weapons, he postponed his further destruction. Unintentionally luring the other races into a false state of calm, Vamir hid and waited for his people’s weapon. To this day, it is unknown from where exactly the two halves of the blade were obtained from, but some say Taeshalach was ripped from the talons of Aggramar, and Gorribal was gifted upon Vamir by a being of pure fire. Gorshalach was reforged by the unrealistic magnetic property of its shards, and Vamir used the weapon to bring his own people into a new era. His first act, however, was an outright one. Marching to the gate of Stormwind, Vamir demanded the King of a worthy battle. At least, what he considered worthy. Varian''' '''stood no chance now that Vamir had Gorshalach, and it was a matter of mere seconds that Stormwind was completely under rule of Vamir, and a mere seconds more until it was flooded. It was almost in the blink of an eye that everything went from a waiting game to hell being brought upon all lands. No one could defeat Vamir, not while he had a titan weapon at his side. The little numbers left of each of the races went into hiding as what was divided as five continents- the Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, Pandaria, the Broken Isles, and Northrend- crushed the little islands in the seas as Pangaea rose once more only this time, Murlocs were the ones in charge and everyone else was cowering in fear. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:History